Becoming Blair Bass
by Fiee23
Summary: Continuation of All I want for Christmas is you. Chuck and Blair all the way...


"Blair darling you really shouldn't even look at that" the man tells her in such a tone it seemed as if what she was looking at was some horrible piece from H&M or something when it in fact was a couture Armani dress.

"why not?" she questions confused, looking away from the dress to look at him.

"its dull" he simply tells her, walking ahead towards another section with dresses. They were currently in Saks, which had been closed for them to shop in peace.

"do you have anything better?" she questioned, walking after him as fast as she possibly ccould on her 5 inch Jimmy Choo's.

"ah yes, take a look at this" the blonde male says as he pulls out a floor length blush colored Marchesa silk organza gown.

"wow" Blair simply says as she reached out to stroke the soft material before looking up at him with a huge smile, "that's the one, that's what I've been looking for" she says happily, taking the dress from him, holding it in front of her body.

"It's perfect" he states with a huge smile before gesturing to one of the Saks employees that quickly came towards the couple.

"I'll have this one" Blair tells him handing over the dress; "and I'll just take a round and see what else okay?" it's not really a question cause she knows he won't say no. No one ever does anymore.

"Certainly Miss Waldorf" he says before walking away with the dress to pack it down.

"Was it even your size?" the blonde asks as they walk towards the shoe section.

"yes" Blair simply says, headed straight towards the section with Christian Louboutin's.

"What's your deal with his shoes anyway?" he asks as she takes out a pair to admire.

"there is just something so magical about them and I wore a pair the first night Chuck and I got together" she says with a smug smile, remembering that night.

"ah I see" he states and sits down as she continues to admire the shoes. His name is Joshua Walker, her co worker and best friend for the past months, well next to Serena anyway.

"I got him to make me a unique pair of the wedding and he sends me shoes on a monthly bases" she informs Joshua as she pulls out a pair of black high heels.

"I know you told me…." He starts but is cut off by the ringing of Blair's phone. She quickly put the black heels back on the shelf and pulled her phone out of the red Mulberry bag that hung around her arm, and pressed the green button without even looking who was calling.

"Blair Waldorf" she said into the phone a little absentminded as she was still looking at shoes.

"You won't be for very long" his husky deep voice sounded through the phone, immediately placing a huge smile on her lips.

"Chuck" she squealed happily into the phone.

"hey baby" he said in a soft tone; "what are you doing beautiful?" he questioned.

"Shopping with Josh" she said as her eyes drifted back to the many rows of shoes.

"again, didn't you just go shopping with him…."

"two weeks ago! Chuck he's been in Italy on a model job for the past two weeks, I haven't seen him and I missed him" she explained; "and you know not to worry, Joshua is completely gay Chuck"

"Oh I know"

"then why so…." She was trying to find the right word but couldn't.

"I miss you too, and it seems like you spend way too much time away from me"

"says the guy who went to work at 6 this morning"

"I know, but I needed to get a little work done before the honeymoon"

"I know, still won't tell me where we're going?"

"Nope" very childishly he put a lot of pressure on the p.

"I'll get it out of you, I think I should buy some new lingerie today" she said with a smirk.

"with Joshua?" he put a lot of effort into sounding nonchalant but it was hard for him.

"no that will be for your eyes only Baby" she said seductively. "anyway I got to finish the shopping, love you" she said quickly before hanging up the phone, looking up to find a obviously humored Joshua.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she strolled over to the shoes once again.

"it's just funny how when you talk you Charles, I can almost guess everything he says by your answer or tone. He is so predictable" Joshua simply explained, walking up to her to help find a pair of shoes – or ten.

………..

"Chuck baby I'm home" she called out as she took of her heels and the white Burberry trench coat.

"In the living room" he called back to her.

She quickly grabbed all the bags she had with her and walked into the living room, she stopped in the doorway to put down the bags and watch him.

He sat in the black leather chair by the big window, that had a great view of the city. His tie was lose and his jacket hung on the back of the chair, his feet where placed on the footrest and in his hands he had a copy of New York times.

He looked up at her after a short while, his handsome features moving into a breathtaking smile.

"hey" she whispered, walking up to him.

"hey" he put the newspaper away and opened his arms for her.

"tough day?" she questioned as she sat down on his lap and his arms wrapped around her.

"not really, why are you asking?" he questioned, pulling her close to his chest.

"it's rare that you ever sit down and relax like you just did, it only happens when you had a hard day" she explained, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He didn't answer, perhaps he didn't know what to answer, instead he just held her in silence and kissed her head from time to time.

"What's the time?" she asked after a long time, sitting up a little to look at his Rolex.

"just past 16.00, so the hairdresser and make up person will be here in 10 minutes" he said calmly as he knew this would stress her out and so he needed to stay calm for her.

"I need to get ready then" she stresses, getting up from the chair.

"Blair, you don't have to do anything. They will do everything, they'll even put the dress on you if you ask them to" he told her, smiling at her.

She simply nodded her head, before walking towards the bedroom; "I just need to put my dress out and find the shoes and jewelry" she says, more to herself than to him. She brings the many bags with her into the bedroom, placing them all on the bed before trying to find the things she needed. She quickly found the dress as that had been put in its own bag to protect it, she gently took it out and placed it on the bed before going back to the many bags. Next she found the sexy black and red lingerie she had picked out, she took that bag and walked towards the bathroom, where she changed out of the clothes she was wearing and into the lingerie, she took her silk robe and put it on over the lingerie before walking back into the bathroom to find the shoes she had picked out for the dress.

"Blair the people are here" Chuck shouted after a few minutes, she had finally found the shoes and put all the bags away.

"Be right there" she shouted as she grabbed the hair clip with diamonds Chuck had given her on Valentine's day and then walked into the living room where the two girls already had almost everything ready.

"I'll go take a bath" Chuck told her and pecked her lips before turning to the two girls; "take care of my girl, everything she wants you give her" he told them strictly before walking off. Blair smiled hugely as she sat down in the chair and let the two girls beautify her in every way.

…………

"Wow Blair, you're a vision" he stated as she stepped out from the bedroom two hours later, wearing the beautiful dress, her hair curled and pulled behind her head with a few strands left on her shoulder and the diamond clip on the right side of her head. She wore no necklace or earrings, just a diamond bracelet and a silver Rolex. In her hand she held a silver Gucci clutch.

"thank you" she said, showing of her pearly whites in a huge smile.

"though I think you need a pair of earrings" he told her, walking up to her, and he too looked amazing tonight, dashingly handsome so to say in his black Gucci tuxedo with a snow white dress shirt and a black tie.

"yea?" she questioned when she finally got the ability to speak back.

"a stunning necklace" he stated as he pulled out a black velvet square box from behind his back, holding it out to her.

She softly took the box and looked at the front to find no name or label, so she just opened the box to find a necklace she had seen before.

"Chuck is this?" she questioned, looking away from the necklace to look at him.

"yes the Onassis necklace" he told her, picking up the diamond necklace and walking behind her, softly placing the big pear shaped diamond on her neck and then closing the necklace around her neck.

"how did you get it?" she questioned, as her hand went up to touch the big pear shape that now hung from her neck.

"well as you might now Christina Onassis sold it a few years ago and I simply found the one who bought it and offered him more money and he let me have it" he explained as he dug into his pocket.

"along with this one" he said, opening his hand for her to see a huge diamond ring in the palm of his hand. "it's a harry Winston that's in the design of the necklace, apparently it's 14. 79 carats" he informed her, taking her left hand and placing the ring on her middle finger as it was too big to fit her ring finger.

"that's stunning" she complimented, holding out her hand to look at the ring.

"I thought you might like it" he said with a smile, before taking her hand; "now are you ready to go to our rehearsal dinner Mrs. Bass to be?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Certainly Mr. Bass" she said with a smile, as they walked out the apartment and headed towards the palace for the rehearsal dinner.

_**A/N: just making one thing very clear, I don't have anything against H&M whatsoever but I think Blair would have :D anyway I am so unsure of this chapter, please tell me what you think, no matter how bad it is. I won't mind rewriting it cause I kinda feel like it sucks but anyway please tell me what you think and well review :D oh and i didnt go over the spelling and grammar too much as i think i'll redo this chapter anyway but just tell me what you think aboutt the idea and if you have any good ideas i would really appreciate it :D im kinda uninspired at the moment :D  
**_


End file.
